fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Branford
Terra Branford is a character from Final Fantasy VI. Wikia Match-Ups * Terra Branford VS Chaz Ashley * Terra Branford VS Crono (By Ganime) History Information Background * Age: 18 years old * Species: Human/Esper Hybrid (she would be a recognized as an Espman due to her father being Esper and her mother being Human) * Place of Birth: Esper World * Height: 160 cm (5'3") * Weight: 46 kg (106 lbs) Equipment * Lightbringer: A powerful holy blade that scores an automatic critical hit which costs from 10 to 20 magic points each. It grants Terra Branfold a +7 bonus to her strength, speed, stamina and magic. Furthermore, it also grants her a +50% to her Evasion and Magic Evasion respectfully. Last but not least, for every successful blow she lands on her opponent, the Lightbringer has a flat 25% chance to cast Holy. * Paladin's Shield: This holy shield grants Terra Branford a +59 bonus to her defense and magic defense respectfully in addition to a +40% to evasion and magic evasion as well. Furthermore, it also grants her the ability to absorb fire, cold, electric and radiant-based attacks as they will convert said attacks into health. Most importantly, it also grants her immunity to Poison, Wind, Earth and Water-based attacks. * Genji Helmet: * Minerva Bustier: * Safety Bit: This will protect Terra Branford against attacks and effects that are capable of instant death, turn her into stone and even a zombie. Abilities * Riot Blade: Terra Branford can use this as a desperation attack, whenever she's near Critical status (her Hit Points being 1/8 her max), she has a 1 out of a 16 chance of unleashing her desperation attack which causes her to fire four crescent-shaped blades of energy at her opponents. * Trance: Through Trance, Terra can enter her Esper state with the ability to fly through the air and uses her claws in physical attacks. In her state, she can Doublecast Holy, Flare, and Ultima in a single role. Her Desperation attack is Riot Blade, first inflicting an opponent before charging energy into her arms to unleash a barrage of crescent-shaped energy blades at the opponent. Spells While Terra Branford can know every single spell within Final Fantasy VI, she dose however have her own personal favorites as will be mentioned about, the following spells she will more then likely use are the ones she gains only by leveling up as mentioned below... * Cure: Terra Branford can use this to heal a minor amount of hit points to either herself, a target of choice or all targets of choice, it costs 5 magic points to cast. * Fire: Terra Branford can cast this spell to deal weak fire damage to either a single or multiple targets, it costs 4 magic points to cast. * Poison: Terra Branford can cast the poison spell on a single target, it deals weak poison damage on a single enemy and causes poison on the chosen target unless otherwise immune to being poison, it costs 3 magic points to cast. * Drain: When Terra Branford casts the drain spell, she is able to drain her opponent's health and recover whatever health she drains, it costs 15 magic points to cast. * Raise: When Terra Branford casts this spell, she is able to resurrect fallen allies for a small amount of hit points, it costs 30 magic points to cast. * Fira: A more powerful version of Terra Branford's Fire spell as she is able to deal a moderate amount of fire damage on either a single target or multiple targets she's fighting against in battle, it costs 20 magic points to cast. * Teleport: Whenever Terra Branford casts this spell, she is able to escape from battle or from dungeons if needed, it costs 20 magic points to cast. * Cura: A more powerful version of Terra Branford's Cure spell as she can heal a moderate amount of hit points to either herself, another target or a multitude of targets near-by, it costs 25 magic points to cast. * Dispel: Terra Branford can cast this spell to remove magical effects from either herself or other single target of choice and can't be reflected, it costs 25 magic points to cast. * Firaga: The most powerful version of Terra Branford's Fire spell as it deals major fire damage to either a single target or multiple targets she's fighting against in battle, it costs 51 magic points to cast. * Arise: A more powerful version of Terra Branford's Raise spell, in addition to resurrecting a chosen target from the dead, it also recovers that target to full health, it costs 60 magic points to cast. * Holy: A powerful spell that causes holy damage against a single target of Terra Branford's choice, it costs 40 magic points to cast. * Break: When Terra Branford casts this spell, she is able to turn someone into stone by means of the Break spell, it can't turn someone into stone if her target is immune to such, it costs 25 magic points to cast. * Graviga: When Terra Branford cast this spell, it simply reduces her target's overall hit points down to 50% from the target's total, it can't be reflected and costs 48 magic points to cast. * Meltdown: One of Terra's most powerful spells, it ignores reflect and magical defense, it deals fire damage and wind damage all together dealing damage to everyone caught in the blast (caster, caster's allies if any and enemies alike). It costs 85 magic points to cast. * Ultima: The final spell she learns, Utima is Terra's most powerful spell as it can't be reflected and ignores all defenses, it affects all her enemies with a devastating non-elemental attack caught in the radius. It costs 80 magic points to cast. Feats & Stats * Skills & Experiences * Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Videos SNES Longplay 216 Final Fantasy VI (Part 1 of 7) SNES_Longplay_216_Final_Fantasy_VI_(Part_2_of_7) SNES Longplay 216 Final Fantasy VI (Part 3 of 7) Gallery Final Fantasy VI - Terra Branford by Yoshitaka Amano.png Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Human Hybrids Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Role Playing Gaming Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:True Good Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Poison Inflicters Category:Animal Handlers Category:Absorbers